Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/H
__NOWYSIWYG__ HS664 Constructive Critism allowed, just be nice about. *The Screeching Ghost Pokemon Hades5484 *Max Hagenisnotacat *I'm Sorry, Daddy *The Puppetmaster's Regime *The Puppetmaster's Regime - Act II *Devin *It's Always behind Me Hekkoto *Masked Man HAHABLOOD *Killer Karaoke Hallanvaara You should all feel free to spread and use my stories, or improve them if you sincerely believe something should be added or removed.. Just don't screw it up or I will track you down and devour your soul. *The Hand *The Painting Hanikayy *The Cornfield Collector Hanthorness *It Was Never Easy... *Overcoming the Fear Halvors7 *Unit 731 Happymeal33 *Blame Society H Creepypasta31 *Bloody Shovel Harken125 *Hauntlet Harmonex *Another Luna Game Haydn McChrystal *The People Who Stare through Mirrors *Blurr Man HeartofCaviare999 *Hello there! HeavyMetalProphet *The Troupe HellfireBowsa *Final Fantasy 0 HellomynameisN *The Shadow Man *The Beautiful Girl Henry.galley *Visionary *An Opportunist *The Frequency *Dogs Dos and Don'ts *New Acquaintanceship *True Fear Henry Medals *MS Paint Alice in Wonderland Herald Aaron *Walk in The Woods *Adarutu Here-Is-Nobody *Little Brother Hero2024 *Plateau *Unknown *When The Message Came Herobrine123 *Invader Zim Lost Episode: GIR's Rage *The Shadow Entity HeWhoDiedHere *Chains of Insanity *Jane: Another Side Hgfggg *Servant H.M. Isaiah *Imptreena HiddenSpirit They're not to be edited, as they're OC's. If I find out you did, I will castrate you or scoop your ovaries out with a spoon. CC's fine. *The Wings of Azrael *Incurable *I Weep *Brilliance *Hopeless *She Mourns *Solitude's Melody Highestbounty123 *Black Rabbit Hitch436 *The Catalyst Hllywdbrit *Living Doll Hordset77 *Beyond the Mirror... Hollister627 *Mineral Lane HolyBlasphemy *The Counting Room Hollow Eyes *The Rift HoodoHoodlum If you find grammar and spelling issues, feel free to correct my stories. Otherwise, do not add or delete stuff from the stories. *An Experience with Fallout: New Vegas HorribleHather *Carpool Guy *Zach's Warning *Ducks *Twitchy *Doorways *Fire Cat HorribleTroll512 Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as you edit it and tell me what you edited... *End Life, Give Up God, Embrace Satan *My Life Is Not Normal, It's Not Real... *Bad Luck... *Quest For Their Father, The Horrorterror *Horrorterrors Kill You HorrorVirus New writer, constructive criticisms welcomed. *A Long Walk *Oh, You Know, Just Another Nightmare *Mark Nowell's Account, 2005-2006, 2011 *Last will 6:22:05 AM.txt *Something I'm Forgetting... *John Doe HowMuchChicken These are all stories I have written. If you have any questions or thoughts you'd like to share, feel free. *The Graying Dog *Reverie of Mine HP Bloodshed *Pay Up *Encounter *My Life *Thing From the Closet Hsfptn *Some Curiosities Regarding Certain Images HuangLeeSon375 *Desert *Unstoppable *Stations *Plane Flight *Fun in the Country *Again, Please *Tim... What's Wrong? Hunter684 *play-time Hunterk3000 * Giving Insanity a Bad Name HurrDurrDog *Strange Skype Call Hurshbr *Care for Him *Whispers of Wolves *Gateways to Peace *Bliss *Crimson *In My Skin *Lust: Streetcorner *Power and Sacrifice *Gluttony: Grandma's House Category:Meta Harvey The Hunter *My Doll Annabella *Rabbit *The Haunted Tree of Death *The Leaf Raking Woman of Chamonix Huskies1231 Please spread the word about these stories! Hope you all enjoy them! *Super Mario Darktime HeatherHorrorxx Hi! My stories are always OC. I hope you enjoy! *Masochist's Dreams hakr14 I'll only post OC, and I'm new at this, so any criticism is welcome, so long as you don't insult me about it. *Blink Hyrulesfinest *Wind Waker Category:Meta